


Come Again to Christmas

by soricute



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kisses, M/M, Snow, SoRiku Day, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soricute/pseuds/soricute
Summary: Short Christmas drabble in honour of Soriku day!





	

There was a tradition, a gathering of friends on Christmas Eve. Kairi would invite her best friends Sora and Riku, and her favourite set of twins Ventus and Roxas. Her sister Namine, their cousin Lea, and his friend Demyx would also join. As well as Aqua and Terra, the couple having been married about two years now. This was the standard squad, but usually friends invited friends invited friends! Kairi’s little house could barely handle the joyous, generous people, but she always managed to accommodate. The gang generally spent the evening caroling, eating, talking, and sometimes dancing. Overall enjoying the love and light of everyone around them.

It was midnight on this particular Christmas Eve when Sora shuffled down Kairi's stairs; cozy red slippers, and a ridiculously ugly, yet comfortable Christmas sweater keeping him snug. The colourful and white lights gleamed through the window, warming Sora’s heart and making him smile.

About half way down the steps he heard a low hum of music coming from, where he perceived to be, the den. When he got to the foot of the stairs he peered inside to find Riku reading on the couch. He smiled to himself, heading to the kitchen. With all the delicacy and focus he could muster at 2am, Sora created two cups of steaming hot chocolate, complete with whipped cream and cinnamon. Yet again, he padded his slippers across the wooden floor and into the parlor.

“Hey.” Sora said lightly, grinning at Riku as he approached the couch.

“Sora,” he said surprised. “Sorry, did the music wake you?”

Sora continued smiling and shook his head, then extended one of the drinks to his friend. “I even added cinnamon!”

This in turn caused Riku to smile. “Thanks Sora,” he patted the open couch cushion next to him. "Come sit with me."

Sora plopped down and grabbed a blanket to snuggle into as he watched the snow gently fall from the sky.

“Hey Riku?” he started, still staring out the window.

“Hm?” the latter said looking up from his book, seeing Sora’s face glowing from the reflection of Christmas tree lights.

“What do you want for Christmas?” he asked.

The silver beauty went back to his book. “What do you want for Christmas, Sora?” Riku asked without looking up. If he had, he would have been greeted by a blushing brunette. 

“H-hey! I asked you first!” Sora pouted.

Tender teal eyes glanced up at a sulking Sora; RIku chuckled. He closed his book, placing both it and hot chocolate on the coffee table beside them. Again, his eyes locked with Sora’s before he leaned over and tickling Sora’s obliques.

“Hahaha! Rik-ah! RIku! Hah! Riku st-hahh!” Sora cried, trying his best to keep his laughter as subdued as possible.

Riku laughed, adoring so much the cheerful giggles Sora radiated. The latter fought his tickler's grasp to sit up, attempting to tickle him back. Riku saw this and tried grabbing a pillow to shield his sides from Sora’s attack. Right as Sora planned to dive in pursuit of Riku's opposing, pillow-less flank, he stopped.

“What's wrong So?” Riku asked, continuing to hold the pillow in place.

Sora waited a moment, wrapped a hand behind the back of Riku’s head, and guided his head forward; connecting their lips in a velvet kiss. When it broke, Sora’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

“I just wanted to-“ But he was cut off as Riku pulled him back in for another kiss; mutually relaying his feelings. The two showering one another in affectionate and supple kisses, before cuddling up on the couch; both on the verge of dreams.

“Hey Riku?” Sora asked.

“Hm?”

“Merry Christmas.” Sora said, letting his eyes lull shut.

Riku gave Sora a soft peck on the forehead before the two fell asleep under a cascade of warm winter lights.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr: soricute.tumblr.com


End file.
